


Sky, Art and Cheryl

by SourSam



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl is a nice person, Endgame Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, No Angst, POV Toni Topaz, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Toni is soft as hell, maybe eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSam/pseuds/SourSam
Summary: Toni and Cheryl have been in love for some years by now, Toni writes about how she met and fell in love for Cheryl.





	1. Remember me, would you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is my first story and English is definitely not my first language so feel free to correct me, this is an original story with original characters but the main couple is Choni! Which are not my characters obviously. I accept ideas to write chapters about so feel free to suggest me any themes. I don't know if any other Riverdale characters will be on the story but I'll let you know if they do!

I think because Cheryl lived in the same dorm as me, it was easier.

No, I'm sure.

It was too easy to fall in love with her.

It's been five years.

Cheryl lived in the room right next to mine. I had money to rent an apartment, and I was just looking at the University rooms for options. Saving money was never a bad thing and it's not like I was rich.  
I was close to the visitation deadline and still had the audacity to pull a face for the simple room, how rude was I? Anyway. Summer had just begun, and daylight saving time made the sky so much more beautiful, my graduation was in visual art, and like any artist, I was in love with the sky.

Heaven and art were the only things I loved in my life.

Until I saw Cheryl.

I left the room swearing falsely to the dorm supervisor that I would think about moving to the dorms, she seemed to believe and smiled, stopping to check something inside the room. I vaguely remember when she told me that the hall lamp had burned out and that this was the only current problem.

Very vaguely.

Because that was when I first saw her.

Cheryl was the exact union of heaven, love, and art. I couldn't help but stare at her. I couldn't move or speak, such was my admiration for the most beautiful creature I saw in my twenty-two years. I stared at her in awe as she had her eyes lost in the sky, and then for a brief moment, our eyes met. I caught myself in the brown eyes and she smiled.

That smile...

"The burned lamp sucks, but at least you can enjoy the view a bit."

I almost choked with emotion as she spoke, I could hear that voice for the rest of my life without ever getting tired.

"D-do you think?" I wanted to mentally punch myself.

I didn't know what kind of answer I expected to give, I never knew how to talk to beautiful people.

Cheryl seemed to think for a few seconds before looking back at the sight and tapping at her side calling me, she was sitting on a table. I approached in hesitant steps and sat down beside her, feeling the light summer breeze coming through the window. "I like to look at the sky. It moves me so much that I could cry, but at the same time it calms me down." She stared at me. "Makes sense to you?"

"Cheryl! I asked you not to sit on top of this table!" I heard the inspector's voice and Cheryl laughed softly as she stood up. "And you Antoinette, don't you mess with this troublemaker!"

The supervisor came down the stairs complaining and calling me, according to her the visitation time was over and I shouldn't even be there. Cheryl laughed and stared at me.

"Are you going to live here?" Without even thinking, I nodded, confirming. "I live in the room next to yours." She bit her lip and walked past me to the door of her bedroom.

"My name is Cheryl. Remember it, would you?" And that was the last thing she said to me before she disappeared into the bedroom.

When I went down to the entrance, I signed the occupancy papers of the room with the supervisor. I would bring my things the next day to move in.

I would not let Cheryl escape.


	2. 03:15 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl has some problems for the night.

I undoubtedly got along with Cheryl. I've been living in the dorms for about a month. Our friendship evolved fast and I learned even faster how much she liked to talk and laugh often when she was comfortable. She also had a scheduling problem, just like me.  
My most creative hours was the afternoon and evening, I could not work right in the morning, and Cheryl did not seem to either. That was what drew us closer to each other, she sometimes called me to go to some party or some other random place. Because if Cheryl was something, she was random.  
Cheryl sometimes invited me to the most unexpected places a person would imagine to start a friendship. The first time we went out together was to go to the gas station.

"The cheese bread there is yummy."

I logically went, and actually, the cheese bread was great. Another time she knocked on my door.

"I'm tired of doing nothing by myself."

Cheryl was so strange that sometimes it became interesting.

Her new hobby was watching me while I paint something. I found out that she's a major in performing arts, which is 100% her personality. I do not say it's "her face" because it's really not. Cheryl looks closed and grumpy, but all she needs is a glance and the child's smile she has, comes to play on her face. She is a child from the inside and this is an undeniable fact.

But on that particular day, Cheryl was quiet. She was way too quiet to be Cheryl.

By 03:15 am, I heard knocks on the door of my room. I logically knew it was Cheryl, only she in the whole floor spends the night awake like me. But, this was an unusual time even for her. She used to come ten o'clock if she wanted company.  
I put my paintbrush on the side and got up to open the door. Cheryl did not have the playful grin on her face, instead, her look was irritated and frustrated.

"She didn't show up."

Ah! Yes.

Cheryl had a girlfriend, she lived two floors down.

Her name was Laura, but everyone called her Lo. But not Cheryl.

Cheryl was constantly being hurt and dissatisfied with her. So she just called her Laura.

I didn't like Laura. Much less Laura liked me.

"Cheryl ..." I made space for her to enter the room. "Maybe she's still in the club ..."

I always relieved Laura's bullshit because I really wanted to see Cheryl happy. And liking someone for me means wanting to see that person happy. It didn't matter if it was with me or not, as long as she was always happy and smiling. And it made me very frustrated when Laura did something like that because Cheryl always got upset.

"It's 03:20 in the morning, Toni." I watched her sit on the couch and hug her knees. "And I know the club closes at 02:00 am, she always does that! She always says she's going to come and see me, that she'll come home and never do that!"

Ah. Cheryl was freaking out and I predicted this, it even took some time to happen.

"I just lie in bed alone wondering where she is and I'm paranoid, Toni! I just wanted to expect from nothing from her." Cheryl sighed and looked at me. "It doesn't make sense for me to expect anything from her at all... Yesterday was our one year anniversary and she went out with her friends. All right, I understand she wants to have fun, but I need some attention too..."

And that was it. Cheryl was crying and now I was freaking out. I've never been good at dealing with people crying, let alone someone I liked or considered.  
I walked over her and hugged her. She squeezed me and cried for half an hour, cursing Laura and her friends, the club, all the bars open, the galaxy, the universe, and even the stars until she calmed down.

"You do know the galaxy and the stars have nothing to do with it, don't you?" I said distancing myself and I ran my thumbs over her wet cheeks and there it was again. The child's smile. A little shy, but in the current situation, I accepted it.

"Sorry, I just walked in without asking ..." she said, returning to her full consciousness.

"Cher, I think we've gone through the asking phase the 7th time you came in without asking." I played and she laughed, bowing her head. "Now, I know you cursed everything only in a time of heartache, but I think you better apologize to the Universe. It doesn't like girls who throw a fit."

She looked at me offended.

"I didn't throw a fit!" She slapped my arm. "I just lost control, in an exaggerated way."  
I couldn't hold back a laugh, which earned me more slaps. But that's okay for me because she was laughing again and that meant everything was fine.

"Come on, I'll make you some tea." I pulled her by the hand to the small kitchen room and she smiled at me.

Everything was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for reading this, I wasn't expecting that, really! <3
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @mrspsychohatter


End file.
